hiki_airfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Air Pollution in the Chief Executive’s policy address 2010 – 2011
The policy address of the Chief Executive of the HKSAR The policy address of the Chief Executive of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region is an annual address that takes place in October, on the opening of the Legislative Council. The purpose of the address is to report on current conditions of Hong Kong, and to outline the priorities of the Government and its agenda for the coming year. Air pollution in the Chief Executive’s policy address Air pollution has been a feature of the Chief Executive’s last three policy addresses – 2008-2009, 2009-2010, and 2010-2011. In the addresses of 2008-2009 and 2009-2010, the Government’s review of the Air Quality Objectives was strongly emphasized. However, since the consultation on the review of the Air Quality Objectives ended, there has been little progress on the implementation of new Objectives. A summary of the findings of the public consultation was published in June, and in response to the Chief Executive’s latest policy address, the Environment Bureau have reported to the Legislative Council’s Panel on Environmental Affairs that they “are now carefully studying the views from the public consultation to map out the best way to update the current AQOs” See item 3.25. In the policy address of 2010-2011, the Chief Executive did not mention the Air Quality Objectives. Instead, the Chief Executive highlighted new initiatives aimed at reducing air pollution emissions from franchised buses, the creation of low emission zones, and the creation of a fund for testing green and low-carbon transport methods and technology. One area in which the AQOs play a role is the assessment of environmental impact in many kinds of development and construction. It should be noted that a significant part of the policy address was devoted to the Government’s housing policy, including the building of more small and medium-sized flats. Whilst measures to reduce emissions from the franchised buses are welcome, no deadline or timetable has been set for achieving these initiatives. Franchised buses are also not the only diesel vehicles in Hong Kong that do not meet the Euro IV emission standards. Although power emissions were mentioned in the policy address, marine emissions were not – despite their significant impact on health due to their highly concentrated nature and lack of regulation in Hong Kong. Previous initiatives to bring ferries emission standards in line with road vehicles have been resisted by ferry companies. Questions 1. Do you agree that air quality in Hong Kong is improving gradually? You can visit the Hedley Index to investigate the levels of the different air pollutants in 2005 by going to the Historical Series and Viewing Previous Years. 2. What do you think were the positives in the policy address for combating air pollution in Hong Kong? 3. What do you think were the negatives? 4. Are there any aspects of air pollution control that the Chief Executive did not deal with in this year’s policy address? 5. Why do you think those aspects of air pollution control were not mentioned in this year’s policy address? 6. What aspects of air pollution control do you think most urgently need addressing? 7. Do you think that the initiatives mentioned in the policy address will make an impact on air quality in Hong Kong? Why? Responding to the Chief Executive’s policy address Two weeks after the Policy Address, the members of the Legislative Council debate the Policy Address. According to the LegCo Calendar, this year, the debate is scheduled to begin on Wednesday, 27 October at 11 a.m., and is expected to last until Friday, 29 October. Questions 1. Do you know how to contact the Chief Executive? 2. Do you know who your Legislative Councilors are? 3. Do you know how to contact your Legislative Councilors? 4. Do you know who your District Councilors are and how to contact them? Hong Kong Island *Central & Western * Eastern *Southern *Wan Chai Kowloon * Kowloon City *Kwun Tong *Sham Shui Po *Wong Tai Sin *Yau Tsim Mong New Terrirtories *Islands *Kwai Tsing *North *Sai Kung *Tai Po *Tsuen Wan *Tuen Mun *Yuen Long 5. What other Government departments and bureaux deal with air quality in Hong Kong? 6. Imagine you were writing a letter in response to the Chief Executive’s policy address. a. Who would you send your letter to? Why? b. What would be the correct way to address your letter? Would it be formal or casual? c. What would your letter say? Were there positives in the policy address? Were there negatives in the policy address? 7. These students made a video about air pollution laws in Hong Kong – what other ways are there for you to respond to the Chief Executive’s policy address? How might these other ways be more effective or powerful than a letter? thumb|300px|right Footnotes